Struggling
by maxbyfive
Summary: Helen thinks about Violet and the future. Young Violet and Helen just after the lawsuits. (I'm not good at describing things.)


Disclaimer: I wanted to write a mother/daughter story between Helen and Violet, because I think that Helen is a very good mother and it's part of the beauty of the movie. I also think there's way too many stories about Violet where she's mistreated or depressed, and I wanted to write something where she'd be at least normal. (Even though she's only four here.)

The story takes place after they've just moved into a new place after being relocated. Violet's just turned four and Helen is not pregnant with Dash yet.

I do not own The Incredibles, nor do I know anyone affiliated with the film.

Struggling 

Helen struggled with the weight of one of the boxes. She didn't know how a box full of little girl's clothes and toys could possibly be so heavy. Where was Bob when you needed him?

Oh, that was right. He was off job hunting with Rick Dicker, the man from the NSA. Or the former man from the NSA. Helen didn't know quite what to call him now. The man from the NRP? Secret Agent Man? It didn't matter, really, she figured. She had known him back in the old days, he had even been at their wedding. She rarely saw him now. Just when they had moved. First some time after they had gotten married – moving during pregnancy had been _so_ much fun – and now, here.

Helen sighed and opened the box of Violet's things and started putting them into the small chest of drawers that was set up in her new bedroom. Violet herself was in the living room, playing where Helen was able to watch her, in front of the TV watching Sesame Street or something like that. She was bouncing a ball, and every once in a while something purple and glowy would shine around it. Helen figured it must be reflecting the TV.

It hadn't been easy, explaining to Violet why they had to move. She didn't think Violet really understood it. She didn't at first, anyway. She had just asked why and where they were going and when they were leaving. She had seemed pretty happy about it until the car had pulled out of the driveway for the last time. It seemed to hit her then and she just started crying and was inconsolable for about fifteen minutes.

Helen shook her head to rid herself of the memory. 'It's not going to happen again,' she thought to herself. 'He just made a mistake once. Everyone makes mistakes.'

She tried to convince herself of this, even though she has a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to happen.

Putting away the rest of Violet's clothes, she stood up and brushed off her pants. "Violet? Your room is ready, honey."

When she didn't get an answer right away, she panicked and ran into the living room, kicking the box out of the way as she did. The TV still flickered and the ball was still on the floor, but Violet wasn't there.

Panic seized her chest and she tried to catch her breath. 'Okay, okay Helen, don't panic, she's probably just gone invisible. You can still see her clothes, you'll be able to find her in no time. Don't panic, don't panic, _don't panic_."

She started searching the house, calling for her. "Violet? Violet, your new room is ready, don't you want to see it? Violet, are you playing hide and seek? You can come out now! Violet? Violet, _where are you_?"

She turned the corner to the bedroom that she and Bob were sharing, about to pass it, when she heard a small girl's giggle.

Helen breather a sigh of relief, then ran into the room. "Violet, you're gonna give your mommy a heart atta-"

Her words were cut off when she saw what her daughter was doing.

Somehow, she had managed to open the closet door and pull her Elastigirl suit, gloves and all, from the hanger it had been on, and she was now wearing the gloves pulled up to her shoulders.

Violet turned and smiled when she saw her mommy standing there, despite her mother's shocked expression. "Look, Mommy, I'm pretty!"

Helen's expression of shock melted into a smile before she knelt down to be at Violet's eye level. "Yes, yes you are, sweetheart. Now why don't we put that away and play dress up with some different clothes?" She made a move to pull the gloves off of Violet, but Violet backed away and pouted.

"But I wanna wear this stuff."

"Honey, that's Mommy's special suit. We can get you a dress that's sparkly and red like that, okay?"

"No, I wanna wear THIS stuff!" Violet yelled.

Helen looked at Violet in surprise. Violet just looked back at her, an angry pout on her face. She crossed her arms to try and prevent her mother from taking the gloves off.

Finally, her mother sighed. "I wanna wear that stuff too, Violet. But I can't. And I don't think it's a good idea for you to either."

Something about the way her mother said those words, the look in her eyes, made Violet curious. She looked so sad all of a sudden and she didn't know why. Was it because she had yelled at her? She hadn't meant to make her sad. Now she felt sad, too.

She pulled the gloves off of her arms and gave them to Helen. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

Helen wiped at her eyes and hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm sorry too, Violet."

She picked Violet up and smiled at her, brushing back some of her hair. "Should we go watch the rest of Sesame Street, now?"

"Yeah!" Violet beamed and bounced in her mother's arms as she took her back into the living room, where they stayed playing until Bob came home.

Helen didn't tell Bob about the incident, not then. She thought about it on her own. Maybe this was some sort of sign, maybe the Supers really weren't supposed to be living this way. Their daughter had shown signs of a fighter in her.

It was too bad that if the laws stayed the same in the future that she'd never get to showcase them.


End file.
